


Twilight Time

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Sarek and Amanda and the love they share for each other.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Time

Twilight Time  
by Terry L. Gardner  
Pairing: Sa/Am  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, just write about them.

 

They had been married fifteen months, yet her love grew stronger. She was only twenty one and sometimes it seemed that one day her heart would be too small to contain her feelings for him.

She remembered their first kiss. He leaned down, this powerful Vulcan of hers, his lips touched hers with a tenderness so sweet her heart swelled to near bursting. It was a promise, of melding minds and spirits. She whispered, "I love you. Oh Sarek, I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

Amanda was sitting in bed with nothing but a sheet over her. She picked up a book from her bedside table and began to read. Sarek walked through the open double doors into their bedroom from their private garden. She looked up from her book and feasted her eyes on him. God, he was sexy. Dark, dangerous, that sense of the untamed just barely suppressed below the surface. His face was impossibly handsome, his dark eyes that seemed to hold all the mysteries of the universe, his hawk-like nose that flared slightly when he was angry, frustrated, or aroused. She went back to reading her book.

Sarek removed his robe and lay down next to her. His hand moved toward her under the sheet… She moaned, then arched her neck and threw her head back. She spoke in a weak and breathless voice, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" he asked innocently. "This… or this?"

"Oh!" she whimpered.

With his free hand he gently removed the book from her trembling hands and laid it aside as he kissed her lips.

 

End


End file.
